saying goodbye never felt so good
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Sam finds out Freddie stayed in LA after the tuna fish jump incident and they rekindle their relationship. SEDDIE( Sam and Freddie) I do not own any I Carly characters. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! only Constructive and nice reviews! :)


Sam walked along Sunset Boulevard enjoying the sites of Hollywood. She was on her way back from Bots when a guy bumped into her knocking her down. Sam got up quickly ready to take this guy down when he spoke. "Sorry, I need to pay better attention to where I walk" Sam's head snapped up. "Freddie?" she pulled off the sunglasses and took a step back. Freddie smiled at her. They hugged and stepped back from each other. "I thought you went back to Seattle after the tuna fish jump incident" Sam asked. They began to walk. Setting on a stone bench near her and Cat's apartment they engaged in a long catch up of their lives since Sam moved away. "So how'd you in up in LA and starting a babysitting service with Cat?" Freddie asked as a little girl rode by on a toy bicycle.

"It started when I saved cat from being crushed by a dumpster. Then we had to go find Cat's grandmother. Who I took to this old person's home called Elderly Acres. Somehow we came up with the idea to start this babysitting service, so here I am." Sam pulled a sandwich out of her pocket and unwrapped it holding it out to Freddie. "Want some?" She asked. When he shook his head she shrugged and took a big bite out of the sandwich, looking at him with lettuce hanging out of her mouth. Sam giggled as Freddie removed the lettuce and tossed it on the ground. "You never did answer my question Fred ward, how come you stayed after being released from the hospital?" Sam asked as she finished up her sandwich.

Freddie looked away from Sam and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to leave before saying goodbye." He looked back at Sam. She still had a smudge of mayonnaise and mustard on the corner of her mouth. He wiped it off with with his thumb. Sam tilted her head into his hand. "You could have called me" Sam said softly. Freddie smiled. "You know I'm not good at goodbyes, besides I wanted to see your face again" Freddie leaned toward Sam and planted a kiss on her lips. Sam opened her mouth slightly inviting Freddie's tongue in. Sam pushed against his chest. "Let's take this back to my apartment" she kissed his cheek and stood up. They hurried to the apartment and went inside going straight to her and Cat's bedroom.

Freddie stopped short and looked from one side of the room to the other noticing the stark contrast between Sam side of the room and Cat's side of the room. Freddie shook his head. "She sure has a lot of stuffed animals" Sam grabbed his face and shook her head. "Stop talking about cat and her stuffed animals" she got on her bed and began to strip off her clothes but Freddie stopped her. "Let me do that" He said, his voice much deeper than normal. Sam was so turned on by just his voice already. He got on the bed and got in front of her. He kept his eyes on Sam while he took her shirt off revealing her black lace bra. At this discovery he raised his eyebrow. Sam just smiled sheepishly and put her hand over her face.

Freddie removed the hand and kissed it, pulling her to him he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Sam sucked gently on his neck causing him to groan loudly. He grabbed her hips and ran his hands up and down her sides. Sam unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs. She lay back against her pillows and pulled Freddie on top of her, spreading her legs for him. He settled himself between her legs and began kissing on her neck biting gently. He removed her bra with one hand and threw it across the room. He went back to caressing her breast while she bit her lip and ran her fingers through his hair. He sucked on her nipples causing Sam to moan and writhe underneath him. After a while Freddie began kissing down her body until he got to the waistband of her panties.

He kissed along the top of her panties and kept his eyes on her as she moaned and sighed contentedly. He peeled off her panties slowly and rubbed his hands along her thighs and up to her stomach. He kissed her clit and pulled it into his mouth hard causing Sam to buck her hips and moan loudly. Freddie inserted his tongue and a finger while continuing to duck on her clit. Sam buried her fingers in his hair forcing his face closer to her pussy "mmm Freddie... more, don't stop" she begged. Freddie obliged happily and motor boated her clit making Sam grind her pussy into his mouth. Freddie's left hand went to her right nipple kneading it like dough. Sam was very vocal in how much she was enjoying Freddie's Ministrations. He kept at a steady pace adding a finger or two until he felt Sam's walls clench around. Sam shot up in the bed still in the throes of an orgasm. Freddie held onto her still lapping at her folds as she rode his face, clawing at his hair. When her breathing had slowed down Freddie kissed her thigh and moved beside her. Sam moved down until she was at his belt buckle. "Time for you to get rid of these" she hastily unbuckled his pants and yanked them down. Freddie laughed and took his shoes off slowly watching her as he took his time removing his clothing.

"Come on Benson" Sam whined. Freddie smiled even more. He finally got the last article of clothing off and laid back against her pillows as she took dick in her hands stroking up and down before licking the tip. She sucked the entire tip in her mouth causing Freddie to wind her hair around his hand and assist her in moving her head up and down on his length. He moaned softly when Sam swirled her tongue around the tip then pushed his dick all the way to back of her throat. She lightly squeezed his balls while sucking on Freddie's cock furiously. Freddie leaned his head back against the headboard closing his eyes as he felt himself get close to completion. He groaned softly. "Sam..." his voice strained from holding back. He gently but quickly pushed Sam off of him and flipped her onto her stomach.

Sam liked that Freddie was being aggressive with her. It really turned her on. Freddie grabbed her by her hair and tugged her into a position where she was on her hands and knees. He pressed in the middle of her back to arch it. He smacked her ass as he stroked his cock twice before he pushed it into her wet core. Sam moaned softly as she felt Freddie's cock stretching her. He let himself adjust before he pulled out and slammed back into her causing Sam to gasp loudly. "Fuck Freddie!" She soon became a customer to the pace and pushed her hips back to meet his after each thrust. Freddie slapped her ass again as he plowed into her relentlessly. Sam's moaning became louder as she approached her orgasm. "Keep going, don't stop" she fisted her hands in her sheets and moaned again. Freddie kept going as Sam moaned as she reached her orgasm. Straightened up and gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. "Fuck, yes! I'm coming! "She screamed loudly tensing up and panting hard. Hearing her made Freddie fall over the edge. His orgasm overtook him and he shuddered grunting and breathing hard. He squeezed Sam's ass and slid out of her.

They got dressed and walked to the door holding hands. Once they got to the door Sam chewed on her bottom lip and looked at the floor. Freddie lifted her chin and smiled. "Hey, I'll be back. Just call me whenever" He kissed her lips and gave her a hug. After a while she let go and he left. Sam went to the fridge and got out the leftover meatballs, heating them up. Once they were heat up she went to the couch and turned on the TV to toilet wars. Sam's mind went back to an hour ago when Freddie was fuck in her senseless, she shivered and thought how it had never felt so good to say goodbye.


End file.
